A Song For Us
by DementiaRose
Summary: i suck at these so im just gonna say its a song and a cute couple


Okay, so I don't own ANYTHING at all. This was inspired by the song Complainte de la Butte, one of the songs from Moulin Rouge. I just thought it was really cute so I decided to write a little story during 3rd period study hal. Thats about it so enjoy or not, whatever. And remember to R&R please. :)

* * *

Sakura walked down the hall way towards the schools music room. She turned a corner and saw that the door was already open. Curious, she stepped towards it, inching it open so she could see. The piano Kurenei keeps in the middle of the room had the lid open and the bench pulled up to it. Sitting on that bench was a tall looking boy with black hair pulled into a ponytail at his neck. His back arched as he stretched before he hunched over the keys. His long fingers danced over the keys, barely even touching them. As his index finger reached a certain key he began playing. The melody was beautiful as Sakura sat there listening.

_La lune, trop bleme, (the moon, too white)_  
_pose un diadème (puts a tiara)_  
_sur tes cheveux roux. (on your red hair)_  
_La lune, trop rousse, (the moon, too red)_  
_de gloire éclabousse (with glory splashes)_  
_ton jupon plein de trous. (your ragged underskirt)_  
_La lune, trop pâle, (the moon, too pale)_  
_caresse l'opale (caress the opal)_  
_de tes yeux blasés. (of your indifferent eyes)_  
_Princesse de la rue, (princess of the street)_  
_sois la bienvenue (be welcome)_  
_dans mon coeur brisé. (in my broken heart)_

Her mouth opened in shock. His voice was so hypnotizing and flowed smoothly with the music. He began rocking side to side slowly as he really got into the song.

_The stairways up to la butte _  
_can make the wretched sigh._  
_While windmill wings of the Moulin _  
_shelter you and I._

_Ma petite mandigotte, (my little beggar)_  
_je sens ta menotte (I feel your hand)_  
_qui cherche ma main. (searching for mine)_  
_Je sens ta poitrine (I feel your chest)_  
_et ta taille fine, (and your slim waist)_  
_j'oublie mon chagrin. (I forget my sorrow)_  
_Je sens sous tes lèvres (I smell on your lips)_  
_une odeur de fièvre, (a scent of fever)_  
_de gosse mal nourrie, (of an underfed kid)_  
_et sous ta caresse, (and under your caress)_  
_je sens une ivresse (I feel a drunkeness)_  
_qui m'anéantit. (that kills me)_

Sakura opened the door more so she could lean against it. Her view of him was partially blocked by the grand piano but she could still tell who it was. It was the one, the only, Itachi Uchia. His eyes were closed as he continued singing perfectly.

_The stairways up to la butte_  
_Can make the wretched sigh_  
_While windmill wings of the Moulin_  
_Shelter you and I_

_et voilà qu'elle trotte, (and there she goes strutting about)_  
_la lune qui flotte, (the floating moon)_  
_la princesse aussi. (along with the princess)_

_lalala..._

_Mes rêves épanouis. (my thriving dreams)_

_Les escaliers de la butte (The stairways up to la butte)_  
_sont durs aux miséreux. (are tough on the poor)_  
_Les ailes du Moulin (the wings of the Moulin)_  
_protègent les amoureux. (shelter those who love)_

When he stopped playing and the music faded into the walls Sakura sighed quietly. Just that quiet sigh made his eyes snap open. She jumped as he stared into her eyes intensely. "I-I'm sorry if I interrupted you Itachi," she apologized. He simply smirked and motioned for her to come closer. She perched on the edge of the seat as he leaned back towards the piano. "It's for someone," he said suddenly. Sakura smiled and instintly she said, "I'm sure your girlfriend will love it!" Itachi laughed and shook his head. "No, it's not for a girlfriend. To be true I don't have one," he said rubbing the back of his head bashfully. Sakura sat there in a moment of shock before she said quickly, "Then it's obviously for someone special to you. I'm sure they'll fall in love with it. I did and if they don't then they must be crazy." Itachi looked at her and smiled. "You did? Perfect. Because Sakura-chan...it was for you." Sakura froze and swore she was gonna melt. Her mouth opened then closed then opened again but nothing came out. Itachi grabbed her by the chin and pulled her forward so that their lips barely touched.

"I love you, Sakura," he whispered before kissing her gently.


End file.
